DESCRIPTION: Development of rapid detection kits for viral and bacterial infectious diseases is the mission of this company. Particularly, there is an emerging need for rapid detection of E. coli O157:H7 in clinics and the food industry. A rapid, accurate, and sensitive chemiluminescence detection method for E. coli O157:H7 will be demonstrated using an automated light-sensor based luminometer with disposable plastic cassettes. The antigens of bacteria in the suspected sample will be specifically or non-specifically captured on the barriers of a pair of cassettes and the presence of O157 and H7 antigens will be determined by the output of emitted light intensity based on the binding of two specific antibodies labeled with an enzyme for both antigens. The whole procedure of the test requires only 5 minutes for each antigen to be detected. The sensitivity is sensitive to less than 10 to the 5th cells per ml or 4,000 cells per sample. The specificity of the test will reach 100% because the presence of both O157 and H7 antigens is the confirmation of E. coli O157:H7 strain in serotyping. The study of phase II will advance to analyzing clinical specimens and food samples. This detection system will be readily used in rapid and sensitive detection of any human or animal pathogens or the antigen related antibodies without requiring any advanced laboratory equipment.